


Rock My World

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's surprised by Jack's sudden interest in his artifacts.





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sparked by a prompt on Live Journal. Thanks to Mare and Whisper for the beta.

While never completely deserted, the SGC was always quiet this time of night. There was definitely an air of isolation as Jack strolled the lonely corridors to Daniel's office. The door was open, but Daniel was long gone. The little desk lamp which Daniel usually forgot to turn off was glowing softly, the only light in the otherwise dark room. Perfect. That was just the area he needed lit. 

For the past couple of weeks, Jack had slowly been raising Daniel's desk. Yeah, it was a childish prank, akin to a schoolboy pestering a girl because he liked her and couldn't think of any other way to get her attention. Daniel was not some big girl, far from it, but Jack liked him all the same. Jack liked him a lot. He liked Daniel's tall strong body, firm muscles, and keen intelligence. He liked it when Daniel noticed him and if bugging the crap out of Daniel was what it took to get those blue eyes to focus on him, then so be it. 

He desperately wanted Daniel to look at him. He desperately wanted Daniel, period. What started out as a crush on his friend had grown over the years, past desire, past need, and into craving. He loved Daniel and wanted to be with him physically. He spent his days fantasizing about his friend, though at least being at work meant he didn't have much time to daydream. His nights were, however, were full of dreams - very explicit, very erotic dreams - of him and Daniel. Images of Daniel's naked flesh writhing over his filled his dream senses until he woke with his hand on his cock and Daniel's name on his lips. Once he woke, he had trouble returning to sleep even in the wee hours of the morning. So, he'd found himself a hobby. 

The neglected wood-working tools in Jack's basement had been put to good use as Jack made matching end-caps for the desk legs. The first set added half an inch to the height. A few days later, Jack had swapped those out for a set that added an additional quarter inch. He'd done that several times now. With this next set of end-caps the desk would be a full two inches higher. 

Daniel had eventually noticed something was amiss but was under the impression that his chair was broken. Jack had spent his lunch time today trying not to grin as he listened to his friend gripe again. Daniel had come to the conclusion that the pneumatic cylinder on the chair was defective, unable to stay at the adjusted height and sagging toward the floor like a car tire slowly losing air. With a straight face, Jack had suggested that if it happened again, Daniel should order a new chair. 

It only took a few minutes for Jack to put the latest set of end-caps in place. As he straightened up, something in the hodge-podge of books, artifacts, papers and general clutter on the desk caught his eye. Half covered by open reference books was a big rock acting as a paperweight for Daniel's notes. Even though only a tiny portion of it was visible, Jack recognized it right away. This was the rock, the one Daniel had picked up in the Honduran jungle in one last desperate bid to fend off the guerillas intent on killing him. Jack plucked the rock from its nest under the books. He never knew what sparked the impulse to bring the rock home with them. Daniel had been less than impressed when Jack had presented it to him as a souvenir. He hadn't seen it after that and supposed that his friend had disposed of it somehow. 

Staring transfixed at the rock he thought of where it had been. Daniel's hands had wrapped around the surface of this rock and now the rock lay against Jack's skin, transferring that touch to him. Holding the stone up in his palm, Jack covered it with his other hand. He started to turn his back to the security camera then remembered that cameras in this section were offline for routine maintenance. After a quick glance at the camera to confirm that the red light was off, Jack raised the rock to his face, brushing it lightly over his cheeks. Smelling of dry earth, it scraped roughly against the softness of his lips. 

Touching this was like touching Daniel. He imagined that it was Daniel's work roughened hand caressing him. Closing his eyes, Jack trailed it down his chest, visualizing Daniel's hand moving along his torso. It tugged the coarse fabric of his BDU's, clacking against the buttons. He fantasized a partially clothed Daniel standing before him, pants on but undone and shirt agape displaying tantalizing glimpses of his chest and abdomen. Fantasy Daniel smiled seductively as he explored Jack's body with languid swipes of his palms. Jack felt his groin swelling at the sensual image. God, he wanted Daniel to touch him like that. He'd wanted it for years. 

"Jack?" 

Wow. The fantasy was so real, he could even hear Daniel's voice calling his name. 

"What the...hell are you doing?" 

Startled, Jack yelped, his eyes snapping open. Daniel stood in the office doorway, top coat on over his civilian clothes. His expression was as close to dumbfounded as Jack had ever seen him. 

"Jesus, Daniel! Don't surprise me like that!" 

" _You're_ surprised?" Daniel's eyebrows swooped up his forehead. "I come back for my keys and find you fondling my artifacts!" 

Jack's cheeks warmed as he blushed. What was he, fifteen? Blushing at his age was more than embarrassing, it was truly mortifying. He hoped the light was dim enough that Daniel wouldn't notice. "I'm not fondling anything, Daniel," he said loftily. "I'm merely, um, examining this rock." 

"Uh-huh," Daniel grunted skeptically. His gaze dropped down Jack's body before meeting his eyes again. "You're certainly giving new meaning to the phrase rock hard." 

Jack pulled the rock back up toward his chest, keeping it several inches away from his body. "I was just...umm...well..." When forced to defend the indefensible, take the offensive instead. "Hey, you're always trying to get me to take more interest in your artifacts so don't complain when I do." 

"That's not an artifact, it's a rock," Daniel said dryly, "and that's not the kind of interest I had in mind. Let's see if Janet's still here." 

"Doctor Fraiser?" Jack was still too flustered at getting caught in a compromising position to follow the change in subject. "What for?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure that a normal person wouldn't stand around his friend's dark office rubbing himself with rocks and getting off on it." Daniel took the rock from Jack's unresisting hands and set it back on the desk. "We haven't been off world for a few days, but maybe you caught something that's only showing up now." 

Jack gasped as a firm hand wrapped around his elbow. That was Daniel's hand. Daniel had his hand on him. Coming on the heels of his fantasy, Jack's confused brain got excited again. A gentle tug had him following Daniel toward the door. After two steps, he came out of his fog. Halting abruptly, he pulled his arm from Daniel's grasp. Daniel turned, assessing him. Jack decided that a little private embarrassment was better than public poking and prodding not to mention the notation in his medical file. Maybe it was time to come clean. 

"There's nothing wrong with me," Jack admitted gruffly. 

"Uh-huh." Daniel managed to pack an amazing amount of doubt into those two little syllables. 

"I'm fine." 

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Reeking of skepticism, Daniel crossed his arms. He was standing squarely between Jack and the doorway doing a remarkable impression of an immovable object. 

"No, really," he insisted, "I'm fine." 

"Then what were you doing with that rock?" 

Okay. Moment of truth time. Jack's heart was racing, his stomach churning, at the thought of finally revealing himself to the man before him. He hadn't been this nervous since the night he had proposed to Sara. 

Takng a deep breath, he blurted out, "Youtoucheditfirstsoitwaslikeyouweretouchingmeandthat'swhatgotmehot." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blinking rapidly, Daniel held up one hand to stop the spate of words. It was hard to see his expression in the dim light. "Okay. That was...incomprehensible. Why don't you slow down and try that again?" 

Now that he'd said it out loud, however incoherently, it was easier to say it again. Nervously fiddling with the hem of his BDU blouse he repeated, "You touched it first so it was like you were touching me and that's what got me hot." 

More blinking, only now Daniel's mouth had dropped open as his eyebrows popped up. "You were imagining it was me touching you?" 

Jack nodded. 

"In a - in a - in a sexual context?" stammered Daniel. 

Jack nodded again. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "Daniel. For a long time now, I've - " 

With one hastily raised finger, Daniel interrupted him. "Hold that thought." He spun around, stepped to the door, shut it and came back to stand in the same place. "Sorry. Just...thought a little privacy might be better." He made a rolling motion with one hand. "Please, continue." 

Where had he had stopped? Oh, right. Another deep breath and Jack started again. "For a long time now, I've had, um, feelings for you. At first it was just regular feelings, then I started feeling deeper feelings but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know what you were feeling even though I sometimes got the feeling that you had feelings too." Wow. It was great to unburden himself. It was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He waited for Daniel's reply, but Daniel was watching him expectantly. "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" 

"I didn't realize you were done." 

"What? Of course I'm done." Disappointed, Jack frowned. "I hope you appreciate how difficult that was." 

"Thank you. It was very..." he gestured non-committally as he searched for the proper description, "confusing." 

Oh fer - "Daniel." Jack let his exasperation show. 

"Yes?" Daniel gave him that wide eyed innocent "who me?" that always got to Jack. 

What was wrong with the man? Was he deliberately being obtuse? Jack forced back a sarcastic comment, clenching his teeth instead and grinding out "What. Did. You. Think?" 

"Um, I gather you have feelings." There was that Understanding Head Bob from Diplomat Daniel's repertoire. 

Throughout the years, Jack had become a master at appearing unaffected while below his waist Mr. Happy was perking up again. 

"Yes!" What a relief that Daniel was finally getting on the same page. 

"Very vague, very unspecified feelings of a so-far inexplicable nature." 

"Not vague." Jack was indignant. He poured his heart out and Daniel didn't even listen? "Strong. Strong feelings." 

"Jack, you have strong feelings about Picasso, light beer, and all of the Rambo films, too, none of them good. Is that the implication here?" 

"Hey, I've seen two year olds that could draw better than that Picasso guy. Who'd he blow to get that crap labelled as _art_?" 

"That was just an example of-" 

"And if you're gonna drink beer, then _drink_ it. Don't go farting around with that lame-ass light crap," he groused. 

"That's not the point I was-" 

All wound up, Jack plowed ahead oblivious to Daniel's attempt at steering the conversation. "And don't even get me started on Sylvester Stallone." He waved his hands animatedly. "In the first place, that Rambo guy was-" 

"JACK!" 

Taken aback by the uncharacteristic bellow, Jack's jaw snapped shut mid-sentence. 

"Sorry." A small smile and shrug underscored the brief apology. "You were, um, you were getting a little off topic there." Daniel unfolded one arm long enough to push his glasses up his nose, then resumed his self-hug. "The subject was feelings. You have them. For me. Now, I may have some for you, too, but before we discuss that, I need you to expand on the theme of your feelings. You don't have to wax lyrical or anything, but an adjective or two would clarify things greatly. Just how do you feel about me, Jack?" 

With the door to the hallway shut, Daniel was no longer backlit, making his face easier to see even in the dim light of the desk lamp. He was chewing on his bottom lip, eyebrows furling and unfurling like a flag in the wind. Combined with the arms wrapped around his torso it was obvious he was nervous. Somehow that encouraged Jack. Daniel had to know where this conversation was heading. If Jack's love was unrequited, Daniel would already have let him down gently. By requesting an unambiguous avowal Daniel was looking for reassurance before opening up to Jack. Time to make things very clear indeed. 

"I have strong feelings for you. _Good_ feelings." The butterflies in his stomach were making a comeback. "Good like 'cleaning my P-90' good. Good like the way I love hockey good - only better. Daniel," he paused on the brink a moment then plunged ahead with his heartfelt declaration, "I love you more than pie." 

Daniel gasped softly, eyebrows lofting skyward, his mouth in a perfect 'o' of surprise. It lasted but a moment, replaced by a wary look. "Pumpkin pie? Or apple?" 

Without hesitation, Jack gave the highest accolade possible. "Blueberry." 

A tremulous smiled signaled Daniel's relief. "I, um, I have strong feelings for you, too. Good ones." 

"Better than learning a new language?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Better than finding off world ruins?" 

Another nod. 

"Better than a venti double shot mocha latte with whipped cream?" 

"With whipped cream _and_ chocolate sprinkles." 

Jack didn't remember moving, but suddenly he had Daniel in a clinch. Oh yeah. This- _this_ was what he wanted; Daniel's muscular firmness pressed against his in a full-body hug. He buried his face in Daniel's neck, reveling in the way the short hairs rubbed against his skin. Daniel was so warm, his skin so soft and he smelled wonderful. Jack inhaled deeply enjoying the rich aromatic blend of coffee, spicy shampoo, and innate _Danielness_ that his friend exuded. He clasped his arms tighter and felt Daniel do the same. They stood there, locked together, for quite some time then suddenly Daniel let go and tried to pull away. 

"Jack!" He sounded panicked. "The cameras!" 

"Don't worry," murmured Jack, trying to drag him back into the embrace. "The cameras are off." 

"Off? Why?" Daniel resisted, wriggling delightfully against Jack in his bid for freedom. "Are you sure?" 

Jack half-heartedly wrangled with his uncooperative lover as Daniel became stiff in all the wrong ways, refusing to melt into a romantic embrace. "They're off for routine maintenance until twenty-three-hundred hours. I'm very very sure." Christ on a cracker - it was like wrestling an octopus. Every time he thought he had a grip on Daniel, the man twisted free. 

Daniel wriggled a bit more, managing to get a hand up between them, one finger raised. "Hold that thought," he said breathlessly as he wrenched out of Jack's grasp. Hurrying to the door, he flipped the lock, tested to be certain the door was secure and hurried back to Jack. "There." He smiled brightly. "Now I can relax." With that, he launched himself at Jack. 

Oh yeah, this was more like it. Jack's arms were filled with Daniel's body, his nose was filled with Daniel's scent and his mouth was filled with Daniel's tongue. Jack couldn't help thinking of the octopus analogy again, only this time the octopus wasn't trying to flee. To the contrary, this time the Daniel The Octopus was doing his damnedest to latch on, groping Jack everywhere he could along the way. Just how many hands did Daniel have, anyway? Jack lost count at 'possibly five' as one of those hands clamped onto his crotch and squeezed rhythmically, turning Mr. Happy into Mr. Completely Ecstatic. 

Right about then, Jack's brain shorted out. The next few minutes were a blur of sensation as wave after wave of intense orgasm rolled through him. When he recovered enough to be aware of his surroundings, he found himself splayed out on his back across Daniel's remarkably lumpy desk. His shorts were sticky and his head banged repeatedly against Daniel's keyboard as the man himself enthusiastically humped his thigh. With one last frenzied succession of thrusts, Daniel loudly notified God that yes, yes, yes he was indeed coming before he collapsed across Jack. 

They held each other tenderly, cuddling as best they could through heavy cotton clothing, panting until their breathing and sanity both returned to normal. Jack reluctantly allowed Daniel to move off him, then stood up as well. Ow. Some of those books were really hard. A quick glance at the desk gave him a better idea of what he'd been lying on. Damn. That pottery sherd was going to leave marks. 

Now that the initial excitement had abated, an awkwardness descended. They stood almost close enough for their bodies to touch, uncertain how to proceed. Jack was never one to cater to the social niceties but he couldn't help wondering what the rules of etiquette said regarding the proper behavior after getting humped on a desk in the workplace? He was mentally wording the letter to Miss Manners when Daniel broke the silence. 

"Did you really compare your love for me to pie?" 

Jack pulled his pants away from his groin, trying to reposition his gooey package. "You compared yours to coffee." 

"Actually, you compared it to coffee. I just agreed." Daniel shifted his weight, pulling at his pants in the same way Jack was. "What do you think it means that we both used food metaphors?" 

"I think it means we both missed dinner. Come on," Jack wrapped his palm around the back of Daniel's neck, moving in for a quick kiss. "Let's get out of here. Even stopping for take out, we can be at my house in forty minutes." In two strides Jack was at the door. He reached for the lock, then paused. "Um, better make that fifty minutes. I have got to shower and get out of these shorts." 

"Well at least you can," grumped Daniel. "I've already changed to civvies. It would look odd if I took another shower." 

"Sorry," grinned Jack. "Tell you what. You've got a key so just go now. Pick up whatever you want for dinner, then shower as soon as you get there. You've still got clothes in the spare room, right?" 

Daniel nodded. "Sounds good. And do you think..." he trailed off, made a couple of false starts, then just shook his head. 

Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What?" 

Daniel seemed to debate with himself a moment then said, "Well, do you mind if we actually talk this time?" 

"For you, Daniel, anything," Jack assured him, giving his shoulder a pat. 

"Okay." Daniel smiled shyly. "Um. Thanks." 

Amazing. Not three minutes after going delightfully alpha on Jack, Daniel was overcome by bashfulness. It was just one more of the things that Jack loved about him. Jack found himself compelled to lean in for a lingering kiss with just a hint of tongue. Ah, so sweet. Their lips clung together as they parted. This was completely new territory for Jack. Daniel was a co-worker, under his command, and a man. Never before had Jack broken any of the proscriptions that came with his commission. Then again, never before had he encountered someone worth breaking them for. Jack had no idea how any of this was going to work, but he was damn sure looking forward to finding out. 

 

  
Finis 

 

 

.


End file.
